1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot hand, and a method for adjusting a holding position of a robot hand.
2. Discussion of the Background
Robots and robot hands hold to-be-held objects (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-216752).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-216752 discloses a robot that includes a robot hand mounted on an arm unit, and a plurality of suction devices mounted on the robot hand to hold a container (to-be-held object). The robot of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-216752 has its plurality of suction devices hold the container, which is molded in an injection molding machine, by suction of suckers disposed at the distal ends of the suction devices. The plurality of suction devices are presumably mounted on the robot hand in a fixed manner.